Kayaks have become increasingly popular due to the sport of white water boating and the affordability of kayaks. The typical kayak includes a cockpit seat for one boater because of the agility required to handle the kayak. With the increase in popularity of kayaking and white water boating, the need has arisen for a kayak which will accommodate a plurality of boaters. In particular, the provision of a kayak which accommodates plural boaters and which can be handled in a safe and effective manner, particularly in white water conditions, is a considerable problem to which considerable attention need be given.
Previously, kayaks and canoes have been provided which are constructed from a flexible plastic skin which yields upon impact with the water and various obstacles encountered in white water conditions. The skin of the hull is very flexible and typically includes frame elements within the hull for supporting the hull, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,272 and 4,407,216. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,365 discloses an open cockpit kayak in which the boater sits in an open deck formed in the upper hull of the kayak, rather than within the kayak hull as in the later two patents. Other kayaks have been provided similar to the kayaks disclosed in the later two patents which include two cockpit seats. For example, sea-going kayaks have been provided which are considerably longer than the typical white water kayaks and include two cockpits spaced longitudinally along the length of the kayak.
Catamaran-type boats are known which use plural hulls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,587 discloses a catamaran assembly which includes a pair of canoe hulls laterally joined and spaced apart by a trampoline frame. However, the hulls are rigid fiberglass and the frame is rigidly attached to the hulls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,239 discloses a catamaran sailboat having a pair of hulls joined together by wedge-shaped cross beams oriented to provide balanced distribution of loading on the hulls and cross beams. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,813 discloses an inflatable canoe and outrigger joined together by a rigid frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,287 discloses a catamaran sailboat wherein the hulls may pivot 180 degrees apart and be locked in either position to facilitate sailing of the boat after it has capsized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,570 discloses a catamaran sailboat having hulls joined together by a trampoline frame which permits some relative movement between the hulls. The above catamaran constructions are for use on relatively calm bodies of water and would not be suitable for white water conditions where considerable flexing and movement of the hulls relative to one another would be encountered.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a catamaran kayak having plural hulls rigidly connected with flexible couplings which allow the hulls to flex independently so that the catamaran may be handled effectively and safely in white water conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a catamaran kayak having plural hulls with semi-independent flexing of the hulls so that boaters positioned on the hulls have freedom of movement in which to stroke and/or counterbalance the other paddler to keep the catamaran upright.
Another object of the invention is to provide a catamaran kayak having plural flexible hulls which are molded as one piece with flexible bosses which accommodate connection to rigid frame members so that the kayak hulls flex independently in three degrees of freedom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a catamaran kayak having plural hulls with cockpits wherein rigid connectors space the hulls and are connected to the hulls by flexible couplings whose flexibility may be independently adjusted so that the performance of the hulls is tailored for the water conditions, and the weights and styles of the boaters.